


Just Like Erwin

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Armin, M/M, Office Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Erwin gone, Armin is left with his position and not enough years of military experience to cope with the pressure. Levi shows him a way of releasing stress that benefits both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a surprise work for my friend and collaborator, Alva. While this may not be what she asked me for, nor was it something she expected, I just wanted to put a new spin on things. 
> 
> I am pretty confident to say this is one of the first fics of its kind with the provided pairing.
> 
> Note Armin is eighteen.
> 
> As of Aug 18, 2016 I have re-edited this fanfic. You'll find it slightly more pleasurable then before.

**Just Like Erwin**

A full moon resided in the cloudless sky, illuminating the quiet military base. 

One captain, Levi Ackerman was still awake, contemplating the death of his commanding officer, Erwin Smith. 

It all started with the scourges of humanity—Annie Leonheart, Reiner Braun, Bertholt Hoover and that accursed Beast Titan. The trio, Annie, Reiner, and Bertholt had infiltrated the military under the guise of new recruits. They trained alongside soldiers for months, hearing people's hopes, dreams, and fears, yet they heartlessly back stabbed their brothers in arms. Well, technically, other villains were involved—unfortunate how many faces evil has—the details did not matter much to Levi. He started at the full moon with melancholy, while his chin rested in his palm.

These quiet nights, Levi missed Erwin, and wondered what his life would be like if he had went against Erwin's wishes and injected the titan juice into him, instead of little Armin Arlert. A boy that, while he had thought of some pretty remarkable plans, he was not Erwin. He would never be Erwin, either, no matter how hard he tried.

No one could live up to Commander Erwin who was intelligent, brave, charismatic, self-sacrificing, competitive and ruthless all in one human being. 

The proof of this statement was just outside in the greenhorns training field, in the form of a statue;

Erwin's name, and his image was not going to be forgotten any time soon. His sacrifice, and the thousands of unknown soldiers sacrifices were not in vain, for the world was at peace. The enemy titans had been eradicated. Humanity was free at last.

Everything was tranquil now, and utterly _boring_. Levi could not remember the last time that he _felt_ something. There was no state of emergency that called for the 3dmg to be used, which meant he could not fly through trees, nor could he hop building to building like he used to without having to answer to someone about it. The thing Levi missed the most about war was the adrenaline rush he would receive from charging at titans to cut them down.

This was since the war had been won in one decisive battle, that Levi had not felt the flood of red hot adrenaline rush through his body like wildfire.

Even his dreams were pretty boring. Levi assumed he was past the PTSD point of no return, which scared him from time to time. He knew he should be waking up from heart-wrenching nightmares like every other soldier did. He did not. In fact, Levi usually dreamed about Erwin, and most importantly, Erwin's touch on his cool skin, something he would never feel again. Levi was well aware that if Heaven did exist, he would not be welcomed there. He, like Erwin, had committed more sins then they could count.

The late Commander had given his life for humanity regardless of this knowledge. Levi envied, and hated Erwin for leaving him alone in this hellish world. Hanji, and the remaining scouts, were around, but none of them could fill the void in Levi's heart. Then There was that…Erwin _look-alike_ , but he was still just a kid and most days, Levi tried his hardest to avoid him for varying reasons.

Erwin’s dying wish had been for that _kid_ to take over his blood stained throne. It was entirely unfair, and unjust, for the weight of Erwin's position to be placed on the youth's shoulders at all, let alone during a war. Miraculously, the brat handled the pressure well. At least, that's the impression he gave to the public. Levi, however, suspected that the teen had retreated to the comfort of his friends various times in secret. Speaking of which, the kid was probably alone in Erwin's office, mulling over the paperwork that had piled up on his desk from the last time he stepped out to visit the ocean with his best friends.

 _I should fuck him. Maybe I'll feel something this time_. Levi considered as he stood up and stepped into the hallway.

For the life of him, he could not remember how, nor when he had began to fuck Armin Arlert over a desk. Levi just knew that the incident had something to do with Armin looking too much like Erwin for his own good. They both had gorgeous blonde hair, and soul-piercing blue eyes. Levi hated to admit that Armin looked like a younger version of Erwin—with shaggier hair. In regards to Armin's physical appearance, Levi grudgingly thought that he was hot. Sure, Levi would prefer Armin to be Erwin, but in a world where Erwin died, Armin was the next best thing.

That in mind, Levi ambled through the empty halls, the noise of his lax footsteps echoing off of the walls with each step. Stepping up to the large door, Levi grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and pushed the door open before entering the surprisingly dark room. The soft _click_ of the door sounded as Levi shut it. The only light within the room was coming from a dwindling oil lamp. Armin was hunched over the desk, elbows touching each other while pale hands held fistfuls of blonde hair.

Instead of asking Armin what was bothering him, Levi sidled to the curtains and pulled them apart, to let moonlight flood into the room.

“Close them.” Armin commanded irritably, without shifting a muscle.

“You're cracking.” Levi stated, and headed towards Armin.

“…”

“Erwin never—“

“Erwin never _what_?” Armin lurched out of the chair and rounded on Levi, blue eyes blazing with an unforgiving, mystic fire.

“Cracked under the pressure,” Levi met the challenge, standing his ground, while setting his hands on the desk that once belonged to Erwin. He knew he was invading Armin's space now, and that the blonde would not do a damn thing about it. 

Everyone knew Armin was a pacifist. Armin clenched his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to swallow the nagging frustration flooding through him.

Everyone looked at Armin as if he was supposed to be Erwin. Everyone expected much more of Armin then he could possibly give. Even the newer cadets spoke behind Armin’s back, that he would never live up to Erwin’s heroic standard. The only people who still saw Armin as himself was his two best friends, but the other people all expected him to just… _be_ Erwin. And ass intelligent as Armin was, he still didn’t have the military years that Erwin had. There was not even a catastrophic public crisis that would allow Armin to show off what he had learned in the last couple of years. This meant that Armin was sure he would forever feel inadequate in Erwin's throne.

“You’re cracking hard, and fast,” Levi commented bluntly, not caring if he hurt Armin’s feelings. Everyone knew Levi was too blunt for his own good.

“That’s because I am _not_ Erwin!” Armin exclaimed as he slammed his fists down on to the desk.

Papers scattered and floated towards the ground. 

"We may look similar, and our names may be alike, but I am not Erwin. Everyone expects me to be him and when I show them I am Armin, they look at me with disappointment, or disdain. Sometimes both." Armin said, and glared at Levi. "You are just as guilty of it."

“Oh?” Levi perked up, his tone full of amusement and sarcasm.

“ _You_ always looked at me as though I were nothing more than a useless child, who just happened to have half a brain more than the majority of the cadets. Even now, you look at me and you wish I was him. You wish I was strong like him, smart like him…smooth, and calm, calculating, and hot.” Armin’s snapped, venting some of his pent-up, flaring temper at Levi, who studied him carefully.“I’m never going to be strong like Erwin, I’m never going to be as intelligent nor calculating and I’m certainly not smooth and capable, hell, I’m not even hot! And the worst part about all of this is that I wish I was Erwin!" Armin exclaimed, and fervently rubbed the back of his hand against his watering eyes. He refused to openly cry in front of the Captain.

It wasn’t like him to be mouthy to an commanding officer, let alone to Captain Levi, but Armin had _had_ it with everyone thinking him so damn incapable. The only bright side to Armin's outburst was that Levi had no sarcasm ready to fire back at him.

“Every choice _I_ make is both beneficial and harmful to numerous people. I do not care if it makes me weak that I am bothered that _people_ _died_ because of _my_ decision but it does. I regret, and rethink my actions constantly. If I had thought of this then, or that, then maybe the casualties would have been fewer.” Armin’s voice was much quieter now, his hands resting on the desk while his hair fell around his face, hiding it from view.

Levi was silent as he contemplated Armin's grave voice, and heavy words words. All of a sudden, he snickered.

Shocked, Armin stared at Levi with incredulous eyes. How could the man think any of this to be funny?

“You’re _just_ like Erwin after all.” Levi stated between his snickers of amusement. That damn kid, he was Erwin after all.

Like a fish out of water, Armin opened and closed his mouth uselessly, trying to form words.

“Erwin always mulled over every decision, long into the night, until he was sure what choice was the lesser evil. You’re the same way, staying up all night in this shitty office, struggling to make the right decision between your dark circles and growling stomach.” Levi shook his head, impressed with how similar Armin was to Erwin.

How had he not seen it before?

“Look. I have a way for you to relax, and take some much needed aggression out.” Levi started, catching Armin further off guard as he set his hands on the edge of the desk, in essence, trapping Armin. Their bodies were just shy of touching. “Have sex with me.” Blunt and to the point, Levi knew that was the last thing Armin expected from him, hence another reason he suggested it. He wanted to see Armin _squirm_.

“Wh-what?” Armin sputtered, blue eyes wide with shock and confusion.

“Sex, Arlert. Do you know wha—“ Levi started, but Armin interrupted him quickly.

“I know what it is, Captain. I just think your suggestion is a bit outlandish. We've already, well...” Armin sighed in defeat and rubbed the back of his head. He had no idea what those late nights with Levi were called, but he was embarrassed by them none the less. "I just never wanted to have sex. I am quite fine with bending over and—"

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Levi demanded and leaned in towards Armin, closing the distance between them as he placed his lips over Armin’s own. Stunned, Armin parted his lips in a gasp. They had never kissed before. Kissing was just so intimate. Levi thrust his tongue between Armin's lips to intrude on the warm, wet cavern tasting that was Armin's mouth. Armin felt a sharp shudder bolt through his body, one that left him tense, yet weak in his knees.

Here he was, in the middle of the night, agonizing over tough decisions, and in comes Levi, to firstly ruffle his feathers and then to suggest sex. Armin tried processing the situation but he couldn’t make any sense of it. What Armin did know though was that Levi was deemed a admirable, respectable and handsome man. Now Levi was kissing him, something Armin never thought they would—should do. Armin's heart thudded hard against his bones as his instincts told him to run away, that, this type of contact was inappropriate. Yet, against all reason, Armin closed his eyes and let Levi dominate his mouth and claim it as his own.

Slowly, Armin flicked his tongue across Levi’s, and for a moment, they fought for dominance before Armin took control, sliding his tongue into Levi’s own mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck. If Levi wanted to be intimate, Armin figured he could allow the forbidden relationship to happen.

Just once.

Armin pressed himself against Levi and kept kissing him as Levi began to fumble with his shirt. Levi ran his hands under the white, button-up shirt Armin wore, and slid his fingers across the firm, ivory toned flesh. They both knew how lithe Armin had been just a couple of years ago. Armin was just as well pumped up as the rest of the cadets of his generation.

Levi’s hands found Armin’s nipples and rubbed them. Armin shied away.

“That felt weird.” Armin muttered, having felt an tingling sensation occur within his body.

"Did you really _never_ orgasm when I fucked you?" Levi asked skeptically, raising an questioning eyebrow at Armin. Armin looked away, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I, uh...thought I...well I still do think that I deserve to be punished for every person I led to death." Armin confessed uneasily, shame glowing within his eyes. Levi stared at Armin for a moment. Obviously, the youth had issues that needed to be addressed. Tomorrow.

“Just wait,” Levi advised Armin and continued, "Tonight is about the right choices you made, and me getting laid." Armin scrunched his nose up at the thought, unsure of this. Levi had been his commanding officer and even now, Armin often looked at him for advice.

Feeling cold air on his chest, Armin glanced down and noticed that Levi had unbuttoned his shirt. “Why me?” Armin asked, gripping the edge of the desk with his hands. 

“You’re _just like_ Erwin,” Levi whispered against Armin's ear, and then reached his hands down to Armin’s white jeans.

“Just like?” Armin repeated with uncertainty, for he was unsure whether the context of the comment was positive or negative, given the situation.Armin grabbed Levi's wrist. "If you are not going to hurt me tonight, I want you to see me for who I am, and not who you want me to be." Armin told Levi, who peered up at him.

“Pft, just go with it.” Levi scoffed, and worked the zipper of Armin's pants down.

“No, I just want recognition from you that you know that I am myself,” Armin said.

“Well, you’re still a brat.” Levi reassured Armin and leaned in, kissing softly at his neck.

Armin closed his eyes at the comment, and recalled every time Levi had called him a brat. As much as those times had sucked, Levi’s harshness and disappointment had encouraged him to try harder. “Is that all I am to you?”  Armin asked, and tilted his head back, allowing Levi to suck on his neck. It was such a strange feeling, one that traveled down to the nether regions of his body.

“No. You are a intelligent, sleep deprived book-worm.” Levi said between kissing down Armin’s neck and shoulders. Armin shuddered at the feeling. “Just like Erwin,” Levi added, just to fuck with Armin. Armin groaned, and pushed at Levi.

“I’m not doing this if you are going to keep referring me to Erwin,” Armin warned, locking serious blue eyes on Levi’s dark ones.

“Pfft, you’re so touchy,” Levi shook his head, wondering how a boy, especially one that practically grew up in the military, was so damn sensitive.

“Remember that, Captain. I am me.” Armin commented, hoping the air was finally clear and that they had an understanding.

“Fine, _Armin_.” Levi made it a point to call Armin by his name, something that stunned the boy. “That’s my first name,” Armin sputtered, knowing it was common for people to go by last names. “That is _you_ , though.” Levi countered, leaving Armin speechless.

Once more, Levi leaned in to kiss Armin, pressing their bodies together. As they kissed, Levi pushed the papers off of the desk. Armin gasped and turned, looking at the mess on the floor.

“Hey! I have to—“ Levi grabbed Armin’s chin and pulled his attention back to him, not caring that he interrupted the kid’s complaint.

“Shut up and pay attention,” Levi sounded impatient and then kissed Armin again. Armin grunted a little but gave in, returning the kiss. Levi reached his hand up and stroked some of Armin’s long, blonde strands out of his face, tucking them behind his ear. Armin blushed at the soft touch, favoring it over anything else he had felt. “What did you do a moment ago to my neck?” Armin asked, recalling the tingly feeling he got from that. “You’re such a woman,” Levi rolled his eyes. “What soldier wants foreplay?” Levi was starting to realize that he was dealing with a _very_ different type of man then Erwin.

“If…you’re slower, and not so hasty…” Armin started, and for a third time, his Captain started laughing.

“Fine, fine. I’ll treat you like a girl.” Levi promised, and upon hearing no objections from Armin, sucked on his neck again, leaving a hickey. Armin closed his eyes again and reveled in the touch. Levi’s hands found Armin’s nipples and started to rub them in slow circles. When a moan escaped from Armin’s lips, Levi smirked and snickered. Armin blushed and pushed at Levi, but the elder stayed rooted to the spot. “That’s what you’re supposed to do,” Levi advised Armin, and slid the white jeans down. Armin didn’t fight against it, but he blushed and tried hiding himself with his hands.

“You have to promise not to laugh,” Armin warned seriously. Levi tried suppressing a sigh.

“I won’t laugh at you,” Levi said, but as soon as Armin moved his hands away, Levi gave Armin a pointed look. “You’re not serious,” Levi droned, unable to believe that Armin shaved. Sucking in a sharp breath, Armin tried to explain it.

“When…there’s hair, everything sweats more, and It’s gross…” Armin muttered quietly. Levi was silent for a moment before he nodded, accepting Armin’s reason. Stepping out of the pants, Armin lifted his leg up enough to pull the boots off. Levi watched him. Armin tried to ignore the fact that Levi was staring. “Don’t stare at it,” Armin muttered shyly. “I’m not looking at your dick. I’m looking at your scars.” Levi clarified. For some reason, that made Armin freeze and feel more uncomfortable then if Levi had been looking at his family jewels.

“I never noticed you work that hard,” Levi commented, seeing Armin in a new light.

“O-oh,” Armin relaxed a little, but continued, “They’re…ugly, though, aren’t they?” Armin wondered aloud.

Without responding, Levi removed his own shirt, letting Armin see the scars on his own body. Armin gasped and reached out, brushing his fingers over some of the scars.

“Scars show you survived,” Levi said quietly, and pulled his own boots off. Armin nodded, as he admired the scars on Levi’s body. What stories did they tell? Armin was fascinated to know. “If you keep your head on sex, I’ll tell you a story later,” Levi enticed Armin, wanting to keep his attention on the present.

“Okay,” Armin agreed, and ran his hands over Levi’s chest, and moved in to kiss him. Together they stood, kissing and touching, in a way to explore each-other’s bodies. Armin was surprisingly fine with the concept.

“Grab the lubricant,” Levi advised. Armin paused.

“I…I don’t have that.” Armin confessed. Levi stared at Armin for a minute, finally deciding the kid was telling the truth.

“What the fuck do you use to touch yourself with, then?” Levi asked, but Armin remained silent and averted his gaze to the floor with shame.

“Wow,” Levi’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he realized the kid really _didn’t_ touch himself often, if at all. This kid was such a virgin it was painful. “Okay, look.” Levi started. “I’m not going to take your virginity,” He wasn’t going to have the kid get all goo-goo eyes on him just ‘cuz he might have been his first.

“Oh,” Armin couldn’t help the disappointment that crept into his tone, nor could he help the awkwardness as he started to lean down to pick his clothes up. Levi grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

“What’re you doing?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“We’re…not having sex so I’m not going to stand around naked,” Armin reasoned, but Levi shook his head.

“No, I said _I’m_ not taking your virginity. We’re still having sex.” At Armin’s look of confusion, Levi clarified. “You’re going to top me,” Levi clarified.

“I…I’ve never done such a thing,” Armin sounded horrified at the thought.

“Relax. I’ll guide you,” Levi kissed Armin, in an attempt to soothe some of his fears. Armin gave Levi a look of doubt, but he slowly started to kiss back again. Levi pulled away and grabbed his own bottle of lubricant from his jean pocket and held it out to Armin. “Put some on your fingers, and put them into me, one by one.” Levi stated, and continued quickly, “I’m not like Hanji who waits two weeks to wash her hair.” Levi tried not to be insulted that Armin was hesitant to touch such an area.

“She is gross…” Armin muttered, agreeing with Levi that she seriously needed to wash more often. The different body odors made Armin’s stomach churn. Come to think of it though, there were no foul body odors coming off of Levi so that was a plus. Armin relaxed at that thought, but blushed as Levi put his hands on the desk and stuck his bottom out a bit. Sucking in a breath, Armin coated his fingers with lubricant and pushed one finger into Levi.

“Oh,” Armin gasped softly at the tight, warm tunnel, having not expected that.

“Move your finger around,” Levi instructed, knowing he needed to be stretched out. Armin complied, wiggling his finger around. It was so odd, to be doing this with Levi of all people, and yet…it was a good distraction from the paper work scattered on the ground. “Add a second,” Levi instructed, guiding Armin to what he wanted. Armin complied easily, thinking of this as another mission in which he needed to make Levi proud.

That in mind, Armin followed Levi’s words closely.

“Lubricant yourself and put it in me,” Levi commanded. Armin blushed, not needing any further explanation to know what Levi was talking about. Armin lubricated his erection, and with trembling hands, he set them on Levi’s hips.

“You’re sure this is okay?” Armin inquired, wanting to be sure that this was okay. Office sex was frowned upon, after all, especially gay office sex.

“Do it, _Armin_.” Levi made it a point to use Armin’s name. The boy blushed again and slowly started to push himself into Levi.

There wasn’t as much resistance as Armin thought there would be. Levi’s walls were soft, and constricting in a way that made Armin’s body tingle in a way it hadn’t before. Armin bit his bottom lip, trying not to moan. “This…doesn’t…hurt you?” Armin worried that Levi might not be feeling the same as him.

“I’ve been with Erwin, before, Kid. You can’t hurt me.” Levi replied. Armin only blushed harder, realizing that Levi was insinuating that Erwin had had a big dick.

“What’s it feel like?” Armin asked, full of questions as he carefully pushed forth into Levi. Levi made a noise of annoyance.

“You’re not supposed to talk during sex unless you’re begging for more,” Levi snapped, needing Armin to understand that.

“I’m…just curious…” Armin muttered with defeat.

“There’s pressure, sometimes pain, and then there’s pleasure,” Levi replied, to get Armin to shut up. Armin seemed happy with the answer because he didn’t say anything else about it.

“Okay…I’m in.” Armin announced, more because he was unsure of what to do now. Levi sighed.Did the kid not take notes when their roles had been switched?

“Pull yourself almost out, then thrust back in. Repeat this until I cum.” Levi didn’t mind being blunt about the situation and it showed. Armin nodded and slowly pulled out, before pushing back in, feeling how Levi’s muscles would contract against his erection.

The first few thrusts were rather awkward, as Armin tried to figure out how to comfortably go about this situation. The next few after that were either too quick, or too slow.

“Stop,” Levi said, done with Armin’s incompetence. Armin froze instantly, and felt a knot tighten in his stomach. What had he done wrong? Pointing to the desk, Levi spoke. “Lay down on your back.” Armin glanced to the desk warily. “Won’t that be uncomfor—“

“Do it.” Levi commanded, not about to put up with Armin’s whining. Armin sat down on the desk, feeling really awkward as he laid back. This was weird

Lifting a leg over the desk, Levi grabbed Armin’s penis and slowly lowered himself on to it. Armin propped himself up on his elbows, trying to watch to see if maybe he had missed something.

“I…I’m sorry, Captain. I told you…I’ve not—“ Levi leaned in and captured Armin’s mouth in his own, wanting Armin to stop talking. Every time Armin spoke, Levi was reminded more than ever that the kid was not Erwin, and it just wasn’t proper to have so much talking during sex anyways. Armin felt bad, believing he messed up, or that he was incompetent, enough so that he might have started to lose his erection, had Levi not started to grind against it. Armin gasped into the kiss, feeling sparks of pleasure.

“Learn from this,” Levi instructed Armin, who tried his damn best to focus through the pleasure. The way Levi was riding him, that’s what Armin needed to focus on, the speed, and timing…Levi grabbed Armin’s hands, intertwining their fingers together as he placed them at the sides of Armin’s head, against the desk.

In such a position, Armin looked incredibly vulnerable, and even though he was the one inside of Levi, somehow, Levi was still very much in control. Armin was thankful for that, because he wouldn’t have known what to do otherwise. The pleasure continued to coarse through both boys, and within minutes, Armin was bucking his hips and trying to participate. The gestures were welcome. Levi kissed Armin as he moved up, and down on the kid, a light coat of sweat appearing on their bodies as their breaths became heavy and quick, in tune with the creaking of the desk. Armin’s cock twitched upon release, the seed entering Levi’s body. It was enough for Levi to release as well, his own liquid splattering on to both of their stomachs.

For awhile, the two stayed just as they were, as they tried to catch their breath. Levi finally stepped off of Armin and pat him on the head.

“That wasn’t too bad after all. We’ll have to practice though before you can call yourself a man.” Levi stated, grabbing a few tissues to clean himself up with. Armin sat up, pulling his legs underneath him. Strange as it was, he really did feel like a lot of stress had been lifted off of his shoulders.

“Can I do that to you sometime?” Armin asked, but Levi scoffed.

“Only if you can earn it.”

“I will.” Armin smiled with determination.

 

End.


End file.
